


The tale is the map that is the territory

by Kaesteranya



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too much information, and at a very bad time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The tale is the map that is the territory

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days)[**31_days**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days) theme for December 25, 2005.

“Your father fucked me much like this once.”

  
Revolver Ocelot said this musingly, almost to himself, as he pulled his fingers out and pushed the tiny plastic nub in. “It took me a while to figure out whether I enjoyed it, or whether he was just _forcing_ me to enjoy it,” he casually declared. The man wiped the lube off his fingers with one hand. “I suppose I did, though. What your father and I had… it was special. Unique, you could say.”

  
Ocelot turned the vibrator on. The old man frowned when all Snake did was arch his back and shut his eyes, hands flexing helplessly against the rope binding his wrists together. “You’re so quiet tonight,” he noted. He seemed to have forgotten that he had sealed Snake’s mouth shut with some duct tape. The gunner turned the speed up. Snake squirmed.

  
“Really. It’s rather disheartening.”  



End file.
